kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Series/Heisei Series Phase 2
Neo-Heisei is a term used exclusively by English-speaking fans to refer to a subsection of the second and current era of the Kamen Rider Series, the Heisei period. The Japanese fanbase has their own version of "Neo Heisei", for which they call The Neo-Heisei era is specifically used to refer to the post-''Decade'' era, with Kamen Rider Decade having been the 10th Anniversary Kamen Rider show of the Heisei period. This change was a consensus that Toei had for billing issues and the next 5 years, Toei will use this Neo-Heisei Period to experiment, to see if the name will last the next 10 years. http://universo-otaku.blogspot.com.br/2009/08/kamen-rider-w-comentarios.html The Neo-Heisei era started with Decade's successor, Kamen Rider W, which premiered in September 2009 and ended in August 2010. W'' was followed by ''Kamen Rider OOO (September 2010 - August 2011), then Kamen Rider Fourze (September 2011 - August 2012), Kamen Rider Wizard (September 2012 - September 2013), and Kamen Rider Gaim (October 2013 - September 2014). The latest Kamen Rider Series entry is Kamen Rider Drive, which will premiere in October 2014. Neo-Heisei trends *The Neo-Heisei era has a differing broadcast schedule for its shows with the schedule of the first half of the Heisei era. This change had been brought about by the shortened episode count of Kamen Rider Decade. The first series of the Heisei revival, Kamen Rider Kuuga premiered in January 2000, and ended in January 2001, being succeeded by Kamen Rider Agito the week after. From then on, every Heisei show until the start of the Neo-Heisei era started in late January (or in Ryuki's case, early February) and ended in January of the next year. However, Kamen Rider Decade, which premiered in January 2009, was slated as having only 30 episodes as stated by Masahiro Inoue in an interview in the March 2009 issue of Kindai Magazine. A subsequent interview in Otonafami magazine confirmed that only 30 episodes were filmed, with 31 episodes airing total. Thus, Decade ended in late August (the 30th) and W'' started in early September (the 6th), and Neo-Heisei shows then ended on the last Sunday of August and started on the first Sunday of September; though as of 2014, the last episode of one series is on the last Sunday of September and the first episode of the new series starts on the first Sunday in October. *With this new broadcast schedule, the summer movie of every show now premieres during the final weeks of said show and only around a month before the arrival of the new series. Thus, from Kamen Rider Double's introduction in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (August 2009) to Kamen Rider Wizard's introduction in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! (August 2012), the Rider of the upcoming show makes his "early-bird cameo". This introduction features the new Rider helping out the current (soon to depart) Rider. **Though Kamen Rider Decade is not a Neo-Heisei Rider and not appearing in the previous Rider's, he's the first Heisei Rider who makes an "early-bird cameo" in Special Live-Action, in which later foreshadows most of the primary Neo-Heisei Riders to appear in a summer movie. **Kamen Rider Gaim's "early-bird cameo" was unique in that instead of making his debut in Wizard's summer movie, he appeared in his two-part epilogue special. **Only Drive doesn't have a cameo appearance in previous Rider series, instead will be just like to normal Heisei Rider series, excluding Decade. *All of the summer movies have the main Rider using all of their forms that debut in the television series, including a movie exclusive form that is introduced in the movie. **''Kamen Rider W: CycloneJokerGoldXtreme **Kamen Rider OOO: Burakawani Combo **Kamen Rider Fourze: Meteor Fusion States **Kamen Rider Wizard: Infinity Dragon **Kamen Rider Gaim: Black Jimber Arms *With the exception of Double, each Hyper Battle DVD also has the main Rider gaining access to a form that is only exclusive to said special. **Kamen Rider OOO: Takagaruba & Takatoragaru **Kamen Rider Fourze: Rocket Drill States **Kamen Rider Wizard: Beast Mantle **Kamen Rider Gaim: Fresh Orange Arms *With the exception of Wizard, each enemy is summoned or transformed by a Collectible Device, usually another version of the main hero's Collectible Devices. **Kamen Rider W: Gaia Memories **Kamen Rider OOO: Cell Medals **Kamen Rider Fourze: Zodiart Astroswitch **Kamen Rider Gaim: Unripe Lockseeds *Another result of the new broadcast schedule is that while the bulk of early Heisei series ran alongside one particular ''Super Sentai series, Neo-Heisei shows find themselves paired up with two Sentai shows across their run, the first half of the series airs alongside the second half of their first Sentai partner, while the second half of the series airs alongside the first half of their second partner. *The official romanization of the Kamen Rider Series, as seen on the series' titles, was changed from "Masked Rider" (e.g. Masked Rider Decade) to "Kamen Rider" (e.g. Kamen Rider W). *As started by Kamen Rider W, it is a recurring trend that only two Riders appear in the broadcast run: the Primary Rider and the Secondary Rider. Though, every series has had more new Riders appear through expanded universe material, particularly their own summer movies, which go on to appear again occasionally. The main series only deals with the Primary and Secondary Riders. This trend stopped in Kamen Rider Wizard, which introduced more Riders in the series since the appearance of Supporting Riders (Kamen Rider Proto-Birth) in Kamen Rider OOO. Movie exclusive Riders does not count. **''Kamen Rider W: Double & Accel **Kamen Rider OOO: OOO & Birth (as well as Proto-Birth) **Kamen Rider Fourze: Fourze & Meteor **Kamen Rider Wizard: Aside from Wizard & Beast, there is also Wiseman & 3 different Kamen Rider Mages. **Kamen Rider Gaim: Aside from Gaim & Baron, there is also Ryugen, Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, & the Kurokage Troopers. **Kamen Rider Drive: Drive & Mashin Chaser *The transformation devices of Riders in the Neo-Heisei era are given consistent names, being referred to as "Drivers" (e.g. Double Driver, OOO Driver, Fourze Driver, WizarDriver, Sengoku Driver, Drive Driver). ''Driver was previously used to refer to the transformation gears of the Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider 555 and Kamen Rider Decade. **The Mage's Belt in Kamen Rider Wizard is an anomalous break in this trend. *Each Neo-Heisei series has its own set of Collectible Devices, first seen with the Advent Cards in Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-03), with the recent tradition being kicked off by the Rider Cards of Kamen Rider Decade, which were used by Decade to access the power of previous Kamen Riders. As with Decade, the Neo-Heisei Kamen Riders use their collectible devices for various purposes, such as changing into their various forms, using special attacks, and other techniques. These collectible devices also work very 'well with merchandise, each set of collectibles has had their own "Legend Rider" range featuring the likenesses of previous Kamen Riders, some of which appear in the arcade game ''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride and Movie War crossovers. **''Kamen Rider W: Gaia Memories **Kamen Rider OOO: O Medals **Kamen Rider Fourze: Astroswitches **Kamen Rider Wizard: Wizard Rings **Kamen Rider Gaim: Lockseeds **Kamen Rider Drive: Shift Cars *Prior to Gaim, each Neo-Heisei series also has a set of Support Robots, which initially appeared in the form of the Disk Animals of ''Kamen Rider Hibiki, but became prominent in the Neo-Heisei era. **''Kamen Rider W: Memory Gadgets **Kamen Rider OOO: Candroids **Kamen Rider Fourze: Foodroids **Kamen Rider Wizard: PlaMonsters *With the exception of OOO, each lead Rider has their own unique pre-battle catchphrase. **Kamen Rider W: "Now, count up your sins!" **Kamen Rider Fourze: "Space is here!!!! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this one-on-one!" **Kamen Rider Wizard: "Now, it's showtime!" **Kamen Rider Gaim: "This is my stage now!" *With the exception of Baron, the Secondary Riders also have their own unique pre-battle catchphrase. **Kamen Rider Accel: "Let's break away!" **Kamen Rider Birth: "Now, time to cash in!" (Date only) **Kamen Rider Meteor: "I will decide your fate!" **Kamen Rider Beast: "Now, it's lunchtime!" *The lead Rider has unique rules involving his forms: **The second new form he obtains debuts in the first part of a two episode arc instead of the second (e.g. OOO's Latorartar Combo, Fourze's Fire States, and Wizard's Hurricane Dragon). **The Super Form, or a version of the Super Form, first debuts in the Movie War film (with Fourze and Gaim being the exceptions), and then usually appears around episode 20 of the series. **The Final Form debuts in episode 32, except for Wizard, whose Infinity Style debuted in episode 31. *With the exception of Double, the lead Rider's forms have some type of title. **Kamen Rider OOO: Combos **Kamen Rider Fourze: States **Kamen Rider Wizard: Styles **Kamen Rider Gaim: Arms **Kamen Rider Drive: Types *Each lead Rider has at least one red-colored form, which is usually based on elemental fire. **Kamen Rider W: HeatMetal, HeatTrigger, & HeatJoker **Kamen Rider OOO: Tajadol Combo **Kamen Rider Fourze: Fire States **Kamen Rider Wizard: Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Special Rush, & Beast Mantle **Kamen Rider Gaim: Ichigo Arms, Jimber Cherry Arms, & Wizard Arms **Kamen Rider Drive: Type Speed *Each lead Rider has at least one yellow-colored or gold-colored form. **Kamen Rider W: LunaTrigger, LunaJoker, LunaMetal, & CycloneJokerGoldXtreme **Kamen Rider OOO: Latorartar Combo **Kamen Rider Fourze: Elek States **Kamen Rider Wizard: Land Style, Land Dragon, & Infinity Dragon Gold **Kamen Rider Gaim: Pine Arms, Banana Arms, & Jimber Lemon Arms *In every Neo-Heisei series, the Riders have some type of nickname for their finishing attacks, which are announced by their transformation devices and various weapons. **Kamen Rider W: Maximum Drive **Kamen Rider OOO: Scanning Charge/Giga Scan/Putotyranno Hissatsu (OOO) & Cell Burst (Birth) **Kamen Rider Fourze: Limit Break **Kamen Rider Wizard: (something) Strike **Kamen Rider Gaim'': (fruit) Squash/Au Lait/Sparking (Armored Riders), (fruit) Charge (Gaim & Zangetsu), (fruit) Squash/Sparking (New Generation Riders), & Sonic Volley (New Generation Riders) *Each Primary Rider from the post-Decade Heisei Era represents a number through their belt slots, parts, names, and the series named. This includes Decade himself who represents #1 as in the number of transformation slots in the Decadriver, having only '''one Main Form, and for being the first Rider to meet his first successor (Double). **''Kamen Rider W'' represents #2 as in the number of transformation slots in the Double Driver and the letter "W" represents two alphabetics means of the letter "V". **''Kamen Rider OOO'' represents #3 as in the number of transformation slots in the OOO Driver and there are three alphabetics of the letter "O", as well as three kana making up OOO's name. **''Kamen Rider Fourze'' represents #4 as in the number of transformation/weapon access slots in the Fourze Driver and the name of "Four'ze" (a combination of 4 ('Four) and 0 (Ze'ro)/'40) itself. **''Kamen Rider Wizard'' represents #5 as there are five elements among the Transformation Wizard Rings and five fingers on the Hand Authors placed on the transformation belt (WizarDriver) and the primary weapons (WizarSwordGun and AxCalibur). **''Kamen Rider Gaim'' represents #6 as the in "Lock'seed", when stripped of the sokuon kana, becomes the number in Japanese. Also, an unlocked Lockseed resembles that of the cardinal number 6. Also, the Ichigo Lockseed, a Lockseed corresponding to Gaim, has the number 6. Also, in Orange Arms, Gaim's Pulp Eye visor consists of six segments of an orange slice. Also, the words Orange and Banana are spelled in six letters. Also, Sid had 6 Sengoku Drivers to pass out to Beat Riders teams. Also, the main Rider's alias starts with a "G", which is represented as a 6 in the English version of Leet Speak. Also, for Project Ark to succeed, 6 billion people will have to die. **''Kamen Rider Drive'' represents #7 as "Drive" is spelled in seven letters in Romanized katakana. Also, an activated Shift Car on the Shift Brace resembles the cardinal number 7. *In the Neo-Heisei shows, the lead Rider and the secondary Rider often have similar yet distinct power and abilities. This trend began with Kamen Rider Decade, where both Riders use Rider Cards, with the difference between them being that Decade has a smaller selection of cards, but can transform into them with full access to their powers, while Diend has access to more cards, but can only summon copies of them without their full range of powers. This continues in each of the following series. *Having previously been the suit actor of the majority of primary riders in the early Heisei era (with the exception being Kuuga and Hibiki), Seiji Takaiwa has served as the suit actor for every Primary Rider in the Neo-Heisei era so far. **Fighting alongside Takaiwa is Eitoku who, starting with Kamen Rider Diend in Decade, has gone on to be the suit actor for every secondary Neo-Heisei Rider, except for Kamen Rider Beast. *A resurgence of crossovers, as the early Heisei era rarely featured crossovers between series (one rare example is the Hyper Battle DVD Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito). Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka was the first Heisei crossover movie (April 2008), though that it was largely due to the popularity of Kamen Rider Den-O. Being an anniversary series, the very premise Kamen Rider Decade involved various elements of the Kamen Rider Series coming together. **The Movie War series, starting with Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 (December 2009), each Neo-Heisei series has a Movie War crossover with the previous series, premiering in December, somewhere in between episodes 10 and 15 of the current series. Just as the summer movies introduce the primary Rider of the new series, the Movie War features an "early-bird cameo" by the Secondary Rider of the current series. As with the primary Rider's introduction in the summer movie, the new secondary Rider appears in costume only, not appearing in human form, but is voiced by his actor. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core (December 2010) featured a crossover between Kamen Riders Double and OOO, the first two primary riders of the Neo-Heisei era, followed by Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (December 2011), which also featured Double and the Seven Legendary Riders as well as Fourze and OOO, teaming the first three Neo-Heisei riders with the seven original Showa riders. This is set to be topped by the Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum (December 2012), which featured Kamen Rider Wizard teaming up with not just Fourze, but all three of the previous Neo-Heisei primary Riders and their secondary Riders as well. ***Other theatrical Neo-Heisei crossovers include the Kamen Rider Series 40th Anniversary movie, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, and the first crossover movie with Super Sentai, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. *Foundation X, which was first introduced as the "evil organization" of Kamen Rider W, continues to have a (albeit reduced) presence in the other Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider shows, having appeared in episodes of Kamen Rider Fourze and as the villains of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. Their most recent appearence was in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! (August 4th, 2012). This is reminiscent of the influence the Great Leader (originally the Great Leader of Shocker) had on later evil organizations in the Showa era. However, Foundation X had not made an appearance in either Kamen Rider Wizard or Kamen Rider Gaim, and it is currently unknown if they will appear in Kamen Rider Drive or not. *Each Neo-Heisei era villain group has their own Henchmen squad. **''Kamen Rider W: Masquerade Dopants **Kamen Rider OOO: Waste Yummies **Kamen Rider Fourze: Stardust Ninja Dustards **Kamen Rider Wizard: Ghouls **Kamen Rider Gaim: Kurokage Troopers (not actual henchmen) & Elementary Inves *Every Rider after Fourze and before Drive have their own title rather than Kamen Rider in their own universe or timeline. This first happened in Hibiki, where there, the Riders were being called Oni, to match the heavy Japanese mythology-theme of the series. **Kamen Rider Wizard: Magicians **Kamen Rider Gaim: Armored Riders & New Generation Riders *With the exception of Gaim, the finale of each Neo-Heisei series contains a link to the next series. **Kamen Rider W: In episode 48, ''The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners, which was technically the second-to-last episode but served as the finale (the true final episode took place one year in the future), Foundation X scraps research on the Gaia Memories and instead takes an interest in the O Medals. **''Kamen Rider OOO: In ''Finale: The Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held, Kengo Utahoshi and Yuki Jojima appear with an Astroswitch. This is the first time characters from the next series are seen. **''Kamen Rider Fourze: In ''Final Episode: Youthful Galaxy, Kamen Rider Wizard himself, Haruto Soma, appears out of costume wearing his Flame Style Wizard Ring. **''Kamen Rider Wizard: ''The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story is a two-part crossover with all fifteen Heisei/Neo-Heisei main Riders, including Gaim. *Each Neo-Heisei series has had an update to the video game Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes, which was first released for Kamen Rider Decade and the 10th anniversary of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. These initally had the title format of Kamen Rider Climax Heroes (show name), but Kamen Rider Wizard subverted that trend and Kamen Rider Gaim doesn't have its own Climax Heroes, as the fighting game series is replaced by a Dynasty Warriors like game called Kamen Rider Battride War after the last Climax Heroes since the appearance of Kamen Rider Wizard. **''Kamen Rider W: ''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes W **''Kamen Rider OOO: ''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO **''Kamen Rider Fourze: ''Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze **''Kamen Rider Wizard: ''Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes and Kamen Rider: Battride War **''Kamen Rider Gaim: ''Kamen Rider: Battride War II *Each Neo-Heisei series features a character with a mysterious past that is linked to the main villains of the show. They are all killed before their series ends, but come back to life some time later, with the exception of Ankh and Koyomi, as the latter was technically dead before the series started. There's a rare exception that Mai as Woman of the Beginning was not killed. **''Kamen Rider W: Philip **Kamen Rider OOO: Ankh **Kamen Rider Fourze: Kengo Utahoshi **Kamen Rider Wizard: Koyomi Fueki **Kamen Rider Gaim: Woman of the Beginning *Each Neo-Heisei series has a Female Kamen Rider, starting with Decade's Kamen Rider Kiva-la. **Kamen Rider W: Akiko Narumi (dream only) **Kamen Rider OOO: Erika Satonaka (Net Movie only) **Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko Misaki **Kamen Rider Wizard: Mayu Inamori **Kamen Rider Gaim: Yoko Minato *Each Secondary Rider generally has a more major role in the series in the Neo-Heisei era than the previous Secondary Riders. Also, every Secondary Rider starts out as an Anti-Hero but then works together with the Primary Rider later on in the series. **Only the Kamen Rider Birth suit started being worn by the Heroes in the TV Series since Akira Date's appearance, due to the fact that the complete version was worn by an Anti-Hero turned Villain in the movie. *With the exception of Baron (who instead receives a Super Form, Lemon Energy Arms), the Secondary Rider's Final Form debuts before the lead Rider's Final form. Accel Trial appeared after Double CycloneJokerXtreme similar to the pre-Neo Heisei Riders, although Accel Booster is not exactly an Extra Final Form, but more along the lines of an Upgraded Form Change. **Kamen Rider OOO: Birth Day debuted 6 episodes before OOO Putotyra Combo. **Kamen Rider Fourze: Meteor Storm debuted 4 episodes before Fourze Cosmic States. **Kamen Rider Wizard: Beast Hyper debuted a mere 2 episodes before Wizard Infinity Style. *With the exception of OOO (who instead evolves his Default Form, Tatoba Combo, into his second Final Form, Super Tatoba Combo) and Gaim, each Neo-Heisei Rider evolves their Final Forms into Extra Final Forms in the Summer Movie, while Fourze and Wizard evolve their Extra Final Forms into Ultimate Forms in the Movie War films. **Kamen Rider W: Double's CycloneJokerXtreme evolves into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme. **Kamen Rider Fourze: Fourze's Cosmic States evolves into Meteor Fusion States by combining with Meteor Storm, then into Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States by combining with Nadeshiko. **Kamen Rider Wizard: Wizard's Infinity Styles evolves into Infinity Dragon, then into Infinity Dragon Gold. *Each show had lasted 48 episodes (with the exception of ''Kamen Rider W, which lasted 49 episodes, though the last one was an epilogue). Kamen Rider Wizard had 53, making this series the longest of all the (Neo) Heisei Rider series. By contrast, Kamen Rider Gaim had 47, making this series the shortest of all the (Neo) Heisei Rider series. Kamen Rider in the Neo-Heisei era Advertisements throughout the months of May, June, and July 2009 built up to the debut of Kamen Rider W who was introduced as the eleventh addition of the Heisei Era, first appearing at the 10th Anniversary Project MASKED RIDER LIVE & SHOW event, and was featured in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. The title characters star as detectives investigating crime waves about kaijin known as Dopants in the fictional city of Futo. Like much of the previous entries of the Heisei Era, the titular Rider, Kamen Rider Double, can transform into multiple forms, using devices shaped like USB hard drives called Gaia Memories. The Dopants that they fight are really people that use unrefined Gaia Memories for their own purposes. Double is also the first Kamen Rider to transform from two people at once. This series is also the first instance where the show airs on the same day it's predecessor (in this case, Decade) airs it's finale. The series premiered on September 6, 2009. Continuing into 2010 with Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, W'' ran for a full year from September 2009 to September 2010, instead of January to January. Also in 2010 were the second, third, and fourth films of the Cho-Den-O Series, collectively known as ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy. Along with Den-O and Kabuto, it became one of the most successful Heisei Kamen Rider series. In late 2010, Kamen Rider OOO was introduced as the twelfth addition of the Heisei Era Kamen Rider Series. The title character is a world traveler that is pulled into a fight with kaijin called the Greeed that was resurrected from a 800-year sleep to find themselves incomplete by such a Greeed, reduced to the status of a forearm, who gives him the means to transform into Kamen Rider OOO. Like Kamen Riders BLACK RX to Agito, and Den-O to Double, Kamen Rider OOO can change forms, but unlike the others, OOO can transform using three Core Medals, special coin-based artifacts based on animals that make up a Greeed's ability to stay alive without falling apart. There are nine Core Medals for each set, three each designated for Head, Arms, or Legs. As so far, OOO has the most transformations in Kamen Rider history, having able to use a possible 126 different combinations of Core Medals. The year 2011 celebrated the 40th anniversary of the franchise. The festivities included the Kamen Rider Girls idol group, the film OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Rider, released on April 1, 2011, and OOO's successor Kamen Rider Fourze, which references the previous heroes in its characters' names and within the plot. A special crossover film titled Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen was released in 2012, featuring the main heroes from all Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series produced until then. Neo-Heisei Rider productions TV series * (2009-2010) * (2010-2011) * (2011-2012) * (2012-2013) * (2013-2014) * (2014-2015) Theatrical releases * 2009: ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 ** Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story ** Kamen Rider W: Begins Night ** Movie War 2010 * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy ** Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle ** Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral ** Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * 2010: Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core ** Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double ** Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire ** Movie War Core * 2011: OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * 2011: Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals * 2011: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max ** Beginning: Fight! The Legendary Seven Riders ** Kamen Rider OOO: Ankh's Resurrection, the Medals of the Future, and the Leading Hope ** Futo: The Conspiracy Advances: Gallant! Kamen Rider Joker ** Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend ** Movie War Mega Max: Gather! Warriors of Glory * 2012: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * 2012: Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * 2012: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider Wizard ** Movie War Ultimatum * 2013: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * 2013: Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land * 2013: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle ** Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place ** Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale ** Sengoku Movie Battle * 2014: Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * 2014: Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! * 2014: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War 2015 References Category:Neo-Heisei era Category:Eras Category:Heisei era